historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Boethiah's Quest (Morrowind)
Boethiah's Quest is an optional quest that takes place during the events of . The quest is given to the Nerevarine by the Daedric Prince Boethiah at his ruined shrine. Background "What do you want with me, mortal? My shrine is in ruins, my priests have forgotten me. Will you rebuild my shrine, mortal? Restore it in all its glory? Accomplish this, and I will reward you. You will be the bearer of Goldbrand, my sword of legend. There is one who can help you do this for me. Listen.... Rough hands to smooth stone, Carving rock instead of bone, In Caldera an artist waits, His masterpiece to create. Find the one who may shape the rock. Go." – Boethiah Objectives *Find the Ruined Shrine to Boethiah (in the Bitter Coast region). *Speak to Boethiah. *Head to Caldera. *Obtain the use of the sculptor Duma gro-Lag, top floor of Ghorak Manor *Head to Jobasha's Rare Books in the Foreign Quarter Lower Waistworks, Vivec City *Purchase the book Boethiah's Glory. *Return to Caldera *Speak with Duma and give him 2,000 and the book *Head to Khartag Point after 21 days have passed. *Speak with Boethiah. Walkthrough The quest may be obtained in two ways. One way is to locate the Ruined Shrine to Boethiah during exploration and activate the shrine to speak with Boethiah directly. The ruined shrine is underwater off the western coast, west of Ashurnibibi. The other method is through speaking with M'aiq the Liar. Wandering around the Sheogorad region, the Nerevarine may encounter a Khajiit nomad by the name of M'aiq the Liar. He will inform the Nerevarine of a sunken shrine to a Daedric Prince near Hla Oad. Investigation of the area near Hla Oad does, indeed, reveal a forgotten Daedric Shrine, once dedicated to Boethiah. A sunken statue of Boethiah's head will speak to the Nerevarine, requesting that they rebuild his shrine in all its glory, in return for the sword Goldbrand. Solving Boethiah's riddle At this point Boethiah gives the Nerevarine a riddle to solve, referring to Boethiah's preferred choice of sculptor. The riddle specifies Caldera, so that is where to travel to. Once there, asking a local about a sculptor, and they will mention Verick Gemain the trader may know of one. Speak with Verick and he mentions that there is an orc who "likes to carve up some stones" living in Ghorak Manor. Travel to the top floor of the manor and speak with Duma gro-Lag who is standing next to a large stone. Duma will agree to build the new shrine, however he will request that the Nerevarine both fund the project, and obtain a 'statue book' for him. He does not know the name of the book, saying, "Ask book guys." Statue book The nearest bookseller is Dorisa Darvel located in Balmora. She will advise to check with Jobasha in Vivec, as he deal in hard-to-find books. Travel to Jobasha's Rare Books in the Foreign Quarter Lower Waistworks of Vivec City. Ask Jobasha about a 'statue book' and he says there is a book called Boethiah's Glory, which he sells. Boethiah's New Glory Having obtained the funds (2,000 ) and the book, return to Caldera and speak with Duma again on the topic of 'sculptor'. Duma tells the Nerevarine that he will begin construction of the shrine at Khartag Point and to meet him there in a number of weeks when the shrine is finished. After 21 days have passed, the Nerevarine may head to Khartag Point. To reach Khartag point, travel to Gnaar Mok then head northwest along the coast to find the completed statue of Boethiah. Speak to the Daedric Prince. A gracious Boethiah will give the Nerevarine his (Boethiah's) legendary sword, Goldbrand, as a thanks for the Nerevarine's work. Trivia *Following the release of the Morrowind Patch Project, it became possible to upgrade Goldbrand to Eltonbrand (during the quest Shashev's Key). Journal Bugs *Speaking to M'aiq before finding the Boethiah's sunken shrine can occasionally cause the Journal entries to be incorrect for each stage, breaking the quest. ru:Квест Боэты (Morrowind)